


Three Hedgehogs Turn Into Girls

by RisingSonic17



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Parody, self aware humor, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: Amy is planning to have a secret all girls party at her house. Sonic wants to kill his boredom and find out what the girls are up to. So he suggest him, Shadow, and Silver turn themselves into girls and see what Amy is up to. It only gets worse from here.
Kudos: 7





	Three Hedgehogs Turn Into Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So funny thing about this story. This was the first story I've ever written in my entire life. Back when I was only 13, I was interested in fanfic writing and the first thing I wrote was a genderbend story involving Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. I lost the original version, but I still remembered how the plot went and rewrote it and revived it for FF.Net years. So I thought why not, I can bring it over here too. While I was super serious when I was 13, I just turned it into a giant shitpost now. This is definitely something that shouldn't be taking seriously. 13 year old me was a mistake.

This is a story of an adventure. An adventure starring three "friends". Our story takes place in Station Square. It is a very bright and sunny day. All the citizens are out enjoying themselves and having fun. At Station Square Park, there lies our three heroes sitting on a bench. Three hedgehogs. One blue, one black, and one white.

The one laying on the bench sideways is our blue spikey hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Known as the fastest thing alive and a well renowned hero around the world. He's good, great, awesome, outstanding, amazing! Some animal lovers say he's even ravishing, which is a little disturbing, but that's not important. In the middle cleaning his gun with a cloth was Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik and alien Black Doom. He's quiet, he's moody, and he's very very edgy. He brings death to all who oppose him. On the other side of the bench levitating an acorn with his hands was Silver the Hedgehog. A psychic hedgehog from a doomed future, and the most irrelevant character in the franchise. Got stuck in one really bad game and now he's faded out of existence in the main adventures. He comes along when they host the Olympics for Mario and Sonic. He works at a Pizza Hut because he can't earn money. What a complete dweeb.

"Hey! Shut up! You don't understand how hard it is for me to get back on my feet!" Silver yells up to the air in an irritated tone.

"Silver, who are you talking to?" Sonic wakes up from his nap looking at the psychic hedgehog like he was crazy.

Silver looks down to the ground. "...Nothing. I was just talking to myself again. Like usual."

"We're going to have to get you checked out at some point. All that apocalyptic future stuff is driving you crazy." The blue hedgehog groans. "I'm bored, you guys. What should we do?"

"Oh I know! How about we go to my house and-" Silver is interrupted by Shadow who pointed his Shadow Rifle at him.

"Silver, if you suggest one more time that we go watch Back to the Future with you! I'm going to choke you to death and then blast you into oblivion as you burn just like in that future of yours!" Shadow threatened.

Silver just looked down and stayed quiet. Sonic rolls his eyes at the black hedgehog and his threats.

"Come on guys! All we've been doing is just sitting here twiddling our thumbs. I wanna do something fun. I wanna get wild. There must be something for us to do." Sonic looks around the park to find anything to kill his boredom. His eyes caught a glimpse of Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze together. They're huddled together and looked like they're discussing something.

"Hey guys, check it out! The girls are over there." Sonic pointed.

"So? What's that got to do with us?" Shadow replies.

"Sooooo, we should go over there and check it out. Come on!" Sonic hops off to the bench and heads straight towards the girls.

"What makes that faker think he can just boss us around and give orders? Nobody tells me what to do!" Shadow says.

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do Shadow. Let's just play along and see where this goes." Silver states.

Shadow folds his arms and scoffs. "Hmph. Fine."

Shadow and Silver follow behind Sonic. The girls were still whispering to each other. Cream sees Sonic, Shadow, and Silver heading towards.

"Look everyone, it's Mr. Sonic." Cream says.

Amy's ears perked up and she quickly turns her head when she heard her love's name. "Sonic?!"

"Yo ladies! Long time no see!" Sonic greets

"Why do you always say that?" Shadow asked.

"It's a force of habit. I can't stop."

Amy started dashing towards Sonic with hearts in her eyes and leaving heart trails behind her. "SONIC!" She yelled loudly.

Sonic screams in terror. "Silver! Defend! Now!" He demanded.

As Amy lunges herself towards Sonic, Silver stops her in her tracks with his telekinesis and throws her to the ground.

"Sorry about that. Sonic pays me a hundred to be his body guard. Although he hasn't paid me in the past three months." Silver mentions.

Amy gets up off the floor and dust herself off. "What are you doing here Sonic?! Here to finally confess your love for me?!"

Sonic laughed nervously. "Never in my life will I do that. I was actually here to see what you girls were up to."

"Oh. We were just talking about Amy having a party at her h-" Cream's sentence gets cut off by Amy who covered her mouth.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Sonic." Amy laughs nervously.

Sonic raised his eyebrow. The girls were clearly hiding something from him. "Woah woah woah. What was Cream about to say?"

"Oh don't worry about her Sonic. I think it's best if you just go on with your business. Besides, it's ladies only"

"But I wanna know what's going on! I hate things being kept a secret from me." Sonic whines. “Come on. You can spare a little information for me?

Amy is starting to get a little irritated. "Sonic...We're not telling you anything...So I suggest you leave...Now!" She growls the last word.

"Come on! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Amy takes out her Piko Piko Hammer and hits Sonic in the jaw, sending him flying in the air. Shadow and Silver just looked on as Sonic flew. Even without wings, the hedgehog could still fly. The two hedgehogs turned back to Amy who still had her hammer in her hand looking like she was ready to attack the other two.

"Shadow, I think we get out of here." Silver mutters.

Shadow turns to Silver and gives him a baffled look. "What? You do realize I can just get rid of the girl with one Chaos Spear right? Why would I run away?”

"I know that, but we don't need you killing anybody. Also, I don't want to look bad in front of Blaze you know."

Shadow groans and shakes his head. "Fine. Let's go get the idiot."

The two hedgehogs fly away to go get Sonic from wherever he landed.

* * *

The three hedgehogs are in Sonic's house. Sonic is lying on his couch with an ice pack on his head. Shadow and Silver are sitting beside Sonic as he groaned in pain.

"I may be crying in pain at the moment, but I still want to find out what those girls are up to. Nobody hides stuff from Sonic the Hedgehog and gets away with it." Sonic raises his finger.

"Well actually, Amy did get away with it. We still don't know what's going on." Silver says.

Sonic glares at the silver hedgehog. Always killing his optimism. "Shut up Silver. There has to be something we can do to find out what those girls are up to."

"Why don't you just give it a rest? Whatever the hell they're doing, it's girls only. There's nothing you can do about." Shadow states.

The blue hedgehog just sits in silence for a moment. Trying his hardest to think of a plan until finally, a lightbulb lit up in his brain.

"Guys I think I may have an idea." The blue hedgehog said with a smirk. "We may not be able to go to the party because we're not girls, but what if we were?"

Shadow and Silver give Sonic a look like he was crazy, and he was. Shadow got up from the couch and started to head out the door. Sonic throws the ice pack off his head and chases after Shadow.

"Shadow wait!" Sonic blocked the front door.

"Out of the way! There's no way I'm going to indulge in your idiotic plan!"

"Come on Shad! Aren't you curious about what the girls are up to?"

"I'm curious." Silver quietly says.

"Shut up Silver!" Shadow yells.

"What do you have to do Shadow?! Just go to Club Rouge and mourn about Maria again?! You never do anything!" Sonic whines.

"Don't patronize me faker!" Shadow growled.

"Yeah Sonic, remember the last time you pissed off Shadow. He broke both of your arms and sent you into the hospital after you ate all the eggs.” Silver reminded the blue hedgehog.

"That's all in the past. Shadow, this is the last thing I'll ever ask from you. I promise I'll repay you if you help me with this." Sonic pleaded.

Shadow takes a moment to think. He really didn’t want to indulge in this stupid plan Sonic had, but what did he really have to do? GUN wasn’t calling him for any jobs. He has all the free time in the world. He sighs. "Fine. This plan of yours better work."

"How the heck are we going to turn into girls? We can't just put on a dress and say we're girls." Silver says.

"No worries guys. I know just the guy who can help us." Sonic smirks.

* * *

Eggman is in his lab wearing his evil pajamas and watching soap operas.

"Orbot! Cubot! Where is my popcorn?! You fools are going to make me miss the best part if I have to go get it myself!" Eggman yells.

Orbot and Cubot came in with a bowl of popcorn and a soda.

"Sorry about the wait sire." Orbot says.

"We had to make the popcorn extra buttery." Cubot says.

"You two bolt brains would be horrible custodians at a movie theater!" Eggman grabs his popcorn and soda. He takes a drink of his soda.

"Yo Egghead!" Sonic calls.

Eggman spits out his drink and sees Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. He yells like a little girl. "Sonic! Shadow! Uh...Uh...Irrelevant character who I can't name right now!"

Silver frowns. "Damn it."

"Robots come quick! Metal!"

Metal Sonic flies in with an army of Egg Pawns and lands in front of the three hedgehogs. Eggman gets in his Egg Mobile and prepares to fire a laser. "Attack!"

Sonic puts his hands up. "Wait Eggman! We're not here to fight! We actually need your help with something!" He says.

Eggman raises an eyebrow. "Hold on for a second everyone!" He called as he stopped charging his laser. "You need my help? What do you want from me? Thanks to you, I'll never find out if Roger cheated on his wife!"

"It's okay sir. We have DVR and I made sure to tape it all for you." Orbot infroms.

Eggman sighs in relief. "Thank goodness. Now what do you three want from me?"

"Eggman. We need you to turn us into girls." Sonic said bluntly.

The room went silent for a moment. Eggman was trying to process on what his nemesis just asked of him. "...What...Did you ask me?"

"It appears that my copy is asking to be of the opposite gender." Metal Sonic answers.

"Thank you Metal...Why? I'm just curious. Out of all the things you come to my base for, it's this."

"Amy is having this party at her place, but its girl only. So I decided to ask you to see if you could help us." Sonic explains.

"A likely story. Well, I do have this gender bend machine that can turn people into the opposite gender."

"Why...do you have something like that?" Shadow questioned.

"Do you want to use my machine or not?" Eggman didn't want to go further on why he has that kind of machine.

"Fine. We'll take it." Sonic says.

Three hedgehogs went inside the machine. Silver puts his hand up. "Um, is this gonna hurt?" He asks.

Eggman shrugged. "I don't know. Let's find out." The mad scientist pulls the lever and the three hedgehogs screamed in pain as their bodies were shocked. "Oh, I guess it does." He laughs.

The three hedgehog's bodies were slowly beginning to change. The genderbend machine flashed. As smoke began to come out from the machine, Eggman stared with his eyes wide open at what he was staring at. The three male hedgehogs had now become women. With the appropriate parts and with the same dress Amy wears with the same color as the pink hedgehog’s normal attire.

Sonic observes himself. "Girl voice. Boobs. A bigger butt. Articles of clothing? It worked! See Shadow? I told you this would be a great idea!" He says.

The black hedgehog gives Sonic a disgusted glare. "I hate you. I hate you so much right now." Shadow replied.

"Hey, I feel really pretty for once!" Silver smiled as his eyes sparkled.

Eggman facepalms. "After creating the Egg Dealer, I didn't think my invention would get worse from here. This is the worst thing I've ever created in my entire life. Why did I even make this?! Was I just bored?!” The scientist puts his head on his head contemplating his life choices.

"Thanks for your help Eggman!" Sonic gives Eggman a thumbs up.

"Yeah...Sure. Listen, I can't stare at you three any longer so I'm going to need you all to get out of my base." Eggman pressed a button on his Egg Mobile and sent the hedgehogs flying out of his lair with a surprise spring that they were all standing on. "If any of you need me I'm going to be taking a long long shower. Metal, you're in charge." Eggman exits the room.

"Aww, why does Metal get to be in charge?" Cubot whines.

"Because I am the superior creation of Dr. Eggman while you are nothing but scrap with your inferior design and lack of intelligence." Metal Sonic replies.

"Awww..." Cubot frowned.

* * *

Outside of Eggman's lair. The three hedgehogs land on the ground safely. They easily adapted to their new bodies and didn't feel much different from their male bodies.

"Alright boys, we got phase one of the plans done. However, just because we look like girls, doesn't mean we really are. We also have to be like girls. Act like girls. Become the girl." Sonic states.

"Sounds pretty easy for Silver to do." Shadow snarks.

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard...Hey wait a minute!" Silver realized what Shadow meant.

"First we have to come up with names. I think I'll be...Sonico." Sonic suggests..

"You do know that's copyright right?" Silver reminded the blue hedgehog.

"Silver, do you know how I am? No copyright law in the universe is going to stop-" Sonic's sentence was cut off when he heard his cell phone ring in his pocket. Sonic takes out his cell phone. "Oh my god! I have pockets now! I can pull stuff out without it looking like I'm pulling them out of my ass!"

"...Well I guess there's one benefit of being a girl." Shadow remarks.

Sonic sees he was getting a call from SEGA and answers his phone. "Hello? What do you mean I can't choose the name Sonico? I thought I wouldn't be stopped by copyright laws. Ugh! Okay okay, I'll think of something else. Geez." Sonic hangs up. "Okay. Since I can't go with Sonico, I got a better name for myself. Sonica. Pretty smart huh?"

Shadow facepalms and shakes his head. "You idiot."

"Now, all we need to do is test out how good of a girl we can be. But how?" Sonic took a moment to think. He looks around until he finds Tails walking in his directions.

Sonic puts on a sinister smirk on his face. "Perfect." The blue hedgehog rushes over to Tails and greets him. "Hey there cutie!"

"Oh uh...Hi. Random woman I've never seen in my life." Tails waves nervously.

"I was just walking around and I just happened to see a cute little fox. Hey, do you wanna make out?"

"W-W-What?! I just met you. I've never even kissed a girl before. Well there was Cosmo...then I had to shoot her. There was also Fiona...then she backstabbed us. Then there's was-"

"Okay, I don't have time to stand here listening to his rambling." Sonic said, growing impatient.

Sonic holds Tails' chin up and kisses him on the lips. The two tailed fox eyes widen and push the hedgehog away. He whips his lips and starts spitting on the ground.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy or something?!" Tails yells.

Sonic starts laughing. Holding on to his stomach. "Oh man! I got you good buddy!"

"Wait a minute...Sonic? Is that you?! That means...Oh no! Oh no!" Tails yelled while holding his head.

"Yeah. I totally had you kiss me. I can't believe you fell for it too." Sonic continued to laugh.

"How in the hell did you turn into a...nevermind. I don't want to know anything that's about to go on with you. I'm sicker at the fact that you kissed me. You're banned from my workshop for a month. If you need me I'll be in the shower and washing my tongue with a bar of soap." Tails flies away from Sonic.

"Well that was...something." Silver says. He felt awkward watching the entire situation unfold.

“I call that sexual harassment.” Shadow says.

"Oh shut up! Come on. We got a party to attend."

The three hedgehogs start heading to Amy's house to complete their master plan.

* * *

It is now night time. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had arrived at Amy's house. It was a two stories home all covered in pink paint.

When they reached the front door, Sonic turned to Shadow and Silver. "Alright guys-" Sonic clears his throat. "I mean, girls. Remember, we have to be the girls. Be as girly as you can possibly be! I'm the most energetic and hottest of the group, Shadow you're the emo goth, and Silver you're the ugly nerd girl. Got it?"

Silver raises his hand. "Yeah I got a question. Why do I have to be the ugly nerd girl?"

"Silver, if your quills resemble a weed plant, then you can't be attractive. So chill out Pothead the Porcupine."

Sonic turns to the front door and knocks on it. Amy opens the door. The three hedgehogs' eyes widened at the pajamas Amy was wearing. It was a pink onesie with Sonic's face from top to bottom. Sonic felt like he wanted to run into the pit of spikes in the Mystic Cave Zone.

Amy raises her eyebrow. "Huh? I've never seen you three girls before. Who are you?"

"Hi there! My name is Sonica, this is my black friend Shaniqua, and my white friend Silverella. We're new residents here in Station Square and we heard about this radical party that was happening here." Sonic says.

Amy rubs her hands on her chin. The three female hedgehogs had a slight resemblance to some male hedgehogs that she knows. Sonic was sweating bullets hoping Amy didn't notice anything.

"Well come on in! More girls means more fun!" Amy smiles.

Sonic sighed in relief.  _ "Thank Chaos she's stupid." _

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver entere inside of the house. They see Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Wave, Princess Sally, and this random human girl that was just there. There were tables with food and drinks.

"Uhh...Who's that?" Sonic pointed at the human.

"Oh! That's Princess Elise! She's visiting from Soleanna and I just decided to invite her." Amy answers.

Elise waves. "It's very nice to meet you all. It's not weird at all that I'm with random talking animals I've never met before. Amy was talking about this Sonic person. He seems like a very fascinating and dashing hero."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just gave Elise a very weirded out look.

"She looks like someone who's into fucking animals." Silver mutters clearly enough for only Sonic and Shadow to hear.

"I hope I never have to interact with this woman." Sonic said to himself. A sense of deja vu welled up within Sonic, he didn’t understand why.

Shadow nudges Sonic on the shoulder. "Hey, ain't that those stupid detectives?" Shadow pointed over to the Chaotix.

Vector is in a purple dress wearing pink lipstick and a blond wig. Charmy was wearing a light blue dress with an afro wig and eye liner with jewelry on his arm. Espio was only wearing a purple dress and red lipstick. Sonic didn't know what the fuck to think seeing the Chaotix here. The three hedgehogs walked up to the Chaotix.

"Vector? Espio? Charmy?" Sonic called their names.

Vector panicked for a moment, but calmed down to see it was Sonic who was also a girl. The crocodile wipes the sweat from his head. "Hey Sonic, long time no see." He waves.

"What are you guys doing here?" Silver asks.

"We're on a secret mission. Word on the street is that Amy has a secret stash inside of her house that she doesn't want anybody to know about. So the boys and I decided to grab our disguises and get on the case. Call me, Victoria."

"I'm Espiona." Espio said in his usual quiet tone.

"And I'm Charm!" Charmy yelled loudly. Everyone just facepalmed at the uncreative names both Charmy and the author made up.

"What are you guys doing here? Also nice disguises. Those fake boobs look great." Vector gave the three hedgehogs a thumbs up.

Sonic laughs nervously. "Yeah...fake. That's totally what they are. I just wanted to find out what Amy was up to at this party."

"Cool! You guys are doing detective work too?! Awesome! Now it'll be six times as easy to find Amy's super secret st-" Charmy gets punched in the head by Vector.

"Could you shut your big mouth for just one moment?! This is why we could never do any sneaking around!" Vector said in annoyance. "Now check everything out. You guys blend in for us. Come on boys." Vector walks away with Charmy flying behind him, Espio turns to the hedgehogs and gives them a peace sign before turning invisible and following his team.

The three hedgehogs just looked in confusion. Their attention soon turned to Amy who let out a whistle.

"Okay girls, who's up for a movie?!" Amy asks.

Silver shrugs. "I'm okay with that, what about you guys?" He turned to Sonic and Shadow.

"Fine." Shadow folded his arms and shrugged.

"Yeah sure. So what type of movie are we gonna watch? Something with high speed action, adventures, and explosions?!" Sonic asked.

"Oh no. We're gonna be like stereotypical girls and binge watching the Twilight movies!" Amy held up all the Twilight DVDs.

The three hedgehogs eyes widened in terror.

"Nooooooooooo!" Sonic yelled.

"Damn! Not here!" Shadow curses.

"Maybe staying in Crisis City to die wasn't such a bad idea." Silver muttered darkly.

* * *

_ Hours of agonizing teenage angst later. _

Amy was crying her eyes out during the credits. Cream and Elise were crying as well while Blaze, Rouge, and Wave just yawned in boredom. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just slouched on the couch, mind numb. They wanted the suffering to end. Team Edward? Team Jacob? How about team “get me the fuck out of this life”. Amy takes the disk out of the DVD player.

"Okay! Last one!" Amy says holding the DVD.

"NO!" Shadow yells. He took out an assault rifle and started shooting at the TV screen. He dropped his assault rifle and charged at Amy, wrapping his hands around her neck. "You bitch! I will end your pitiful life right here right now if I sit through another one of these shitty movies!"

Amy struggled to fight back. Shadow's grip was too strong around her neck. Sonic and Silver run up to Shadow and pull him off Amy.

"Are you nuts?! Relax!" Sonic said to him.

"It's over. You already destroyed the TV." Silver says.

Shadow pushes the two hedgehogs off of him. He took a deep breath. "I'm fine now…"

Sonic laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. She had a bit of weed before she came here. A little over the edge."

"Well that's okay. I guess we can do something else. How about we get some snacks first?" Amy says as she goes to the food table.

Sonic groans and turns to Shadow and Silver. "Guys, this was a horrible idea. Why would you drag me into this?"

Shadow and Silver looked at each other and then back to Sonic. "This was your plan!" They yelled.

"Well you could've talked me out of it!" Sonic sighed. "No problem. I'm sure it couldn't get any worse." He said knowing damn well this shit won't get any better.

"Okay everyone, let's talk about our feelings!" Amy says excitedly.

Sonic slowly turned to Shadow and Silver. "Guys, I promise after this. You can live in my house rent free. I’ll also see if I can get you both into Smash. Let's vow to never listen to me again. Deal?"

Shadow rolls his eyes. "Finally. Something smart came out of your mouth."

"Anything to get me out of my Pizza Hut job." Silver said.

All the girls sat in a circle while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just sat on the couch.

"Oh my gosh girls! Something awesome happened to me!" Amy squeals jumping with joy.

Wave put her hand up. "Okay. I'm gonna stop you right there. Because you're about to run your mouth about Sonic once again. You know damn well he doesn't like you, no man would ever want to date your love obsessed ass."

"Oh shut up! At least Sonic has a character unlike that one dimensional bird you call a boyfriend! Besides, you guys are irrelevant!" Amy barked back.

Wave put up her hand and was about to say something. Then put her hand down knowing damn well that the Babylon Rogues are just assholes and that's it.

"Amy is still acting childish like she always does. Don't act surprised by the way she acts. I mean, does your whole personality just evolve around Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Yes." Sonic, Shadow, and Silver muttered.

Amy puffs up her cheeks and folded her arms. "Quiet batgirl! You can't even choose between an idiot echidna and a emo whining hedgehog! You hussy!"

Shadow takes out his Shadow Rifle. Sonic grabs it and throws it away. "Put that thing away! Why do you carry a bunch of weapons with you?!" Sonic asked.

Shadow folded his arms. "Never come unprepared."

Rouge got up. She was very pissed by Amy's insult. "Hussy!? At least I know how to be a woman!"

Amy laughs. "Yeah right. Like anyone would date you if you didn't have those breasts of yours!"

Sally got up and got between the hedgehog and bat. "Girls relax. There's no need to argue like this. We're here to have fun, remember?"

Amy turns to Sally. "Shut it! You're lucky I even allowed you into my house knowing that you've dated Sonic!"

Cream and Blaze just watched all the girls bicker. Blaze sighs.

"This is a little ridiculous Cream. Fighting over some boys." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you be upset if someone went after Silver when you liked him?" Cream asks innocently.

Blaze started to blush. "N-No not at all! I-I'd fully support anyone Silver wants to be with. It's his decision after all. Silver is a wonderful guy. May not be too popular with everyone else, but I think he's a very sweet guy."

Silver overhears Blaze's comments about him and smiles widely. "Guys did you hear that?! Blaze likes me!"

"Shut up Silver." Sonic and Shadow said.

Sonic groans. "Man this sucks! I'm tired of this! Could this get any worse?!"

Silver's body started shaking. "U-Uh...guys...Are you feeling something weird?"

Sonic and Shadow's body started to shake too. "I think we're turning back to our regular forms…" Shadow said.

"Oh no!" Sonic yelled!

A burst of light came from the three hedgehogs. All the girls turned to the three hedgehogs. The flash stopped and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were guys again.

Amy started burning with anger. "SOOOONIIIIIIIIC!"

Sonic got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "Darn it! Why didn't Eggman tell us when we'd change back?!"

"We didn't ask." Silver replies.

"We shouldn't ask! He should've just told us! It's his machine!"

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about." Shadow pointed to Amy who pulled out the Giant Hammer and started charging at the trio with it.

Sonic screams in horror then stops for a moment when he realizes what he has to do. "Wait a minute. Silver."

Silver uses his telekinesis and holds Amy in place. "It's no use!"

"I keep forgetting you can just do that." 

Suddenly out of nowhere, the Chaotix came in with a bunch of papers in their hands.

"Guys! We finally found it! Amy's secret stash! Unfortunately there wasn't anything too spectacular in there. All we found were their weird drawings of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver making out and doing unspeakable things with each other." Vector said grossed out.

"There's also these horrible fanfictions about you three. One where Shadow is cheating on Silver with Sonic, and everyone has a threesome at the end." Espio mentions.

"This is stuff a six year old shouldn't even know about!" Charmy remarks.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver turned to Amy with anger in their eyes.

"You're the one who's been writing these stories?!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh yeah, she's dying now. Everyone leave immediately." Shadow said.

All the girls and Chaotix begin to leave Amy's house. Before Elise can step out the door, Silver grabbed her as well.

"Oh no. You're staying. We can't have humans that fuck animals walk amongst us." Silver says. He turns attention to Blaze."Hey Blaze, call me later." He waves

"Sure Silver." Blaze waved back as she left.

Shadow cracks his knuckles. "Silver drop them. You and Sonic go outside. I'll take care of everything." He grins evilly.

* * *

_ 5 minutes later. _

Sonic and Silver are waiting for Shadow to finish up with Amy and Elise. Shadow came out of the door with blood all over him and his Shadow Rifle in his hand.

"You don't want to be in there. Very messy. We should get rid of the house too." Shadow says. The black hedgehog takes a lighter with a match and lights up the match. He throws the match into the house, igniting the entirety of Amy’s home. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver just watched as Amy's house burnt to the ground.

"So...What now?" Silver asked.

"How about some Chili Dogs as awkward, problem relating, decent acquaintances? All on me." Sonic suggested.

"Sure." Silver shrugged.

"I'm coming since you're paying." Shadow says.

The three hedgehogs started walking away from the burning house.

"Man. Sonic Forces sucked." Silver says randomly.

“Yes it did. Yes it fucking did.” Sonic replied sadly.

“Whatever next game that happens. I’m sure it’ll disappoint everybody.” Shadow says.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I changed a lot of outdated jokes from when I first posted on FF.Net. This was written before Sonic Forces came out, and then that game turned out to be a piece of ass. With how dumb this story is, still one of my favorite things I've ever written. Nostalgia and such.


End file.
